Subbmission
by Dude492
Summary: The Right Hand Girl of Arceus meets the Right Hand Man of Giratina, What happens next is all up to the two Secretaries... OC X Umbreon F X M, Requested by vast-white-egael


Submission

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Dude492 here and I've completed my first requested story, Kind of a Dark story, Sent in from Vast-white-egael (No i didn't mispell it), It's a OC story about a Umbreon named Squki and Original Pokemon named Vasty and the consequences of Inter-dimensional beings fucking the shit out of each other, Haha, Oh man Sorry sorry, so yea / Poke X Poke and enjoy the story! I'm out!"**_

_**PS: This is more aimed at the Female Audience, so dudes, don't say i didn't warn you**_

I looked over the Blue Horizon, It was always beautiful, Deceased Pokemon would always seem to shimmer in the light. My name is Vasty, I'm a Cerrawing Pokemon and i serve Arceus in here in the Overworld. Overworld was a Oasis, A place where the Problems and Struggles would be a thing of the past.

"Ah." I sighed as i laid down on the soft warm cloud, ever since my death i was practically a Secretary to Lord Arceus, Anything thing that didn't concern the God i was allowed to handle myself, I practically felt like a god but i never would say anything, It'd be Heresy and i like this position i have right now.

"Vasty? Vasty, we have a small Problem with the Limbo Dimension." The Mid-sized Grass Spirit Pokemon informed, It was Shaymin and she'd attached the Gracidea Flower to her ear so she could fly up this far.

"An Attack?" I asked, rarely we have attacks from Giratina's Forces but they've seemed to calm down for a few millennia, well, Until now.

"No, Vasty, More of a rift, could you seal it up please? I'm late for my Grand offering." Shaymin said with worry in her voice and a tapping Paw, I sighed.

"Alright." I said, defeated by her cuteness.

"Yay! Thanks! I'll bring you something!" She called as she flew back to Earth, I stood up on my two Purple claws and stretched my Red wings as my White chest puffed out, Slightly embarrassed i stopped stretching and held the Charm infront of me as a White Portal appeared a meter away from my face, I stuffed the Charm back into my Simple Travel bag and walked through the portal, A few minutes and a Queasy stomach later i arrived at Limbo, the Place where dead Pokemon and Humans alike are Judged by Arceus and Giratina to see if they go to the Overworld or Underworld. You see, In Underworld, it's like a Hot hell, there's nothing there but what you hate, fear and scorn the most, basically a real, never-ending nightmare whereas the Distortion Dimension is Giratina's Personal Prision: Only the really bad ones go there and when they do... Well, let's just say i was lucky that i got accepted to the Overworld. Now i had to focus and find that Rift before i get Punished by Arceus himself.

"Rift, Rift, Where is that darn Rift?" I asked myself as i searched the Limbo Dimension.

"That's not my name." A voice chuckled, I quickly turned around, he was there.

"Hey Vasty, No time long see." The Umbreon chuckled, baring his razor sharp teeth which were sorted into a zig-zag pattern, His fur was riled and his eyes were menacing from every angle, they pierced fear into me whenever i looked at his eyes, and his Yellow rings on his body seemed to bleed a faint yellow as the Rings had stopped glowing or better yet: just flickering.

"What the heck are you doing here Squki?!" I whispered loudly, if i was caught talking with the Right hand man of Giratina himself and not attacking him, it would be a Heavy Punishment for me, Squki had talked to me a few times before, though it was always risky for us both even though we were both at peace.

"Aw come on Vast, Lighten up, I just wanted to chat." Squki grinned with a Mightyena's Grin, I heard some of the Togekiss coming, if they see me talking with him-

"Quick, run! The guards are coming!" I panicked as Squki did something completely unexpected, he reached through the portal and grabbed me and sent me through the Maroon Portal and landing on a hard Red rock.

"Sorry Vast, but i have something urgent to talk to you about." Squki apologized without helping me up as i steadily used my wings to push myself up.

"If you keep me here-"

"Relax, I'll take you back after you help me." Squki sighed, I quickly turned to my bag only to discover my Charm to teleport to Overworld had disappeared.

"Over here Vasty." The Hellish Umbreon coed, I turned to see the charm was in his palm, He smiled a Mightyena Smile, Bastard.

"Now listen, I'm fucking Horny, and now that i've tricked you, you're going to let me fuck you." Squki demanded, still wearing that damn smile. I swung a Aerial Ace at him as he held the charm in the path of my Aerial Ace, I quickly stopped as his smile grew.

"Bad Vasty, do that and you'll be stuck here." Squki laughed as i stopped my Aerial Ace.

"Now... Get on the Bed." He said in a Dry voice, i turned to see a Surprisingly clean bed in a Black cover, I walked onto the bed and crossed my legs as Squki jumped on the Bed.

"No Vasty, you open them like this." He said before he bit my leg, making me screech in pain and flicking my legs open as Squki stood in-between my legs and held my legs apart with Psychic.

"See? That's better." He chuckled as he slowly walked towards my Vagina, looking at it like it was the last one, the pervy Umbreon made me shiver which made Squki grin.

"Heheheh, what a nice hole." He said before he dived his head into my Pubic Area and snaked his Tongue into my Vagina. It felt weird and good, his tongue was small but long and Scaly as he rubbed my skin inside my Vagina with his Scaly Tongue massaging my Vagina, thousands of tiny scales on his hot tongue flicked and rubbed the inside of my Vagina.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as i shook, resisting the urge to Orgasm to the Hellish Umbreon, all it seemed to do was drive the Umbreon to now use his Paw rub my Clitoris, His small red tongue now wormed deeper inside and his paw squeezed my Clit, releasing a Wave of sexual Pleasure flowing inside my pussy as well as the wriggling Tongue made me lose Control as i came, and from the sounds of it on Squki's Face as he rose up with his face covered in Clear Droplets, all from me. I gasped as i felt more juices pour out onto the Bed and around his hind-paws.

"Now you're Ready." He cackled quietly as his Member became Apparent from his Black fur, It was Bright Red and Curved upwards and with every pulse it shook, a few purple veins shook on the side as tip leaked a clear white Liquid.

"Wha-wha-wha is that?" I stuttered as he placed his front paws on my waist.

"My dick." He said as his Penis entered me and i fell back onto the bed as the Pain emanated from my Hole but soon turned in Electrifying Pleasure, making my body loose and flowing with pleasure, but soon the rest of my sacred Area itched, begging for Squki to pump but he didn't move, he just stood Grinning.

"Beg, If you want it that Badly, Beg." Squki said with menacing Smile.

"P-Please." I whispered, embarrassed by what i said.

"Pardon? You'll have to speak louder." Squki motioned even though i'm certain he heard me, the bastard wanted me to admit it.

"Please move, put your Penis in me." I said as he obliged and pushed it in deeper now it dived in deeper and made me arch my back in ecstasy as he moved back a little then slammed it back in, then out then in, the repeated movements made it hard for me to remain sane, Pleasure flooding into my brain and my body swam in the Pleasure that came from Squki and his Member. If it could give this much...

"More! Harder!" I squealed, I didn't care, this feeling was bliss as Squki grinned and gyrated his hips faster and slid deeper into me as the old amount of Pleasure dissipated for Pleasure now returning with twice as much Luscious sexual ecstasy flooded around my body as the Sexual Joy splashed inside my head as Reality faded and felt my senses fading as Raw Pleasure flooded in every inch of my body and i loved it.

"Vast, I'm, I'm gonna come!" Squki said through Gritted teeth, 'What?! NO! I-It can't end like this, not when i'm in this New Heaven!'.

"N-No, Hold it, Let's finish at the same- same time!" I pleaded as Squki shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, his dick was at it's fullest size, he... He's going to finish inside of me! If his Penis could give this much without Climaxing- It must be total Bliss to finish, That settles it- He's going to come to his fullest! As i focused my Psychic on his insides to hold the Climax and he groaned in pain. I shakily reached for the Umbreon's Shoulder and pulled him onto the bed with me.

"Wha?! Well Well look who's Hurgh! Finally loving this! Better be close cause i'm gonna explode Argh! Soon!" Squki laughed, I felt close.

"Yes, I'm close! Come! Come inside me! Right now!" I panted, I NEEDED this, i was already at the height of my Ecstasy!

"I'm Coming!" Squki announced as he let out a Cry as Hot Liquid filled my Hole, My body was a Furnace, No! A Bomb! Swarming with Pleasure and Heat, It felt like my body was filling but also relieved of Guilt, Pain a-and... Oh Arceus this felt so good. I noticed Squki panting as he struggled to stay atop of me.

"Well? Best Sex ever right?" He chuckled quietly, He slid off the bed and threw me my Teleportation Charm.

"Let's do this... Again sometime, this was..." Squki seemed at a loss for words.

"Amazing." I filled in for him, He smiled a toothless smile, He seemed less scary now, well until he opened the door to a Flaming Cavern of some sort then all of his more Fearing Features were shown as i managed to stand up and pluck a Tail feather as a Memento for him, Boys and their Accomplishments, I smiled as i turned on the Charm and leapt through to Overworld.

"Yeah, Let's do that again some other time." I whispered quietly to myself as i entered my Cloud Den, On the Bed was something from Shaymin, It was a Flower with a Note, I picked it up, It read: 'Hey Vasty, Thanks for getting rid of that rift for me, I noticed that the guys up there don't pay much attention to you so i brought a Love Flower, Guess what it does when a Male smells it? Love Shaymin' I looked at the Flowers then and the Card, on the back, a small Yellow circle was visible and came with writing: 'You were my first but she's about to see what happens in round 2- Squki' I grinned, 'Lucky girl.'

THE END


End file.
